A Sad Beautiful Tragic Love Affair
by beck264
Summary: The Doctor and Rose never thought they would find each other again after Doomsday. But somehow, someway they found each other again but can this happiness last?
1. Chapter 1

A couple sits on a blanket staring at the stars of the galaxy from Earth. "A shooting star!" She looks and begins to smile. Instead of looking the star, he turns and stares at her loveling. A piece of her hair softly brushes his hand as it falls out of place. "What do you think?" She turns to face him as she answers. "I love it! Its the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." "You haven't even seen the best part yet." She laughs as she turns to face him. A smile plays across his lipss at the sound of her sweet laugh. "What is the best part, Doctor?" He slowly begins to move closer. She tilts her head in response. Their heart beats quicken as he draws closer to her lips. "This" Then he - The Doctor awakens only to realize it Memories and pain welled up as his hearts broke all over again. She was only a memory of his Rose. His face falters as a tear slowly falls down his the Doctor remembers how he lost her to the other place. A place with Micky, her father and mother but a place where she didn't have her precious Doctor and the Tardis. He could no longer wrap her in his arms, touch her soft hair, kiss her lovely lips or brush away her sweet salty tears. The Doctor had forever lost his fantastic Rose.

~Waking up is the usual routine, tired and groggy as Rose rolled out of bed. After what had been dubbed, "The Doomsday Incident", she had been sort of depressed. Not even Mickey could cheer her up with his playful joking and sometimes irritating loving gestures, but life wasn't the same without the Doctor. And her mother's affections were hardly helpful, her nagging often more annoying and painful than it did good. She hadn't left the house save a few necessary times for fear of seeing something she would never see again, a flash of him walking to the TARDIS she had come to know, already prepared for disappointment as she blinked and he was gone. Rose managed to pull herself into the kitchen to at least get a cup of coffee before her mother's attentions began. Unfortunately, Jackie was already there and on her second cup of the strong brew. Not speaking as Rose poured herself a cup, she allowed a few minutes of sweet, sweet silence. "You know, you really should get out more, Rose. Its not good for you to just sit around inside like you've been-" Rose cut her off before she could continue. "Yeah, because its not like you got dragged here against your will, mum. You aren't the one who got dragged away from the only life she's ever enjoyed, and I don't see you doing much more than that. So why don't you just take your advice," she paused, gathering her senses as she took a sip of her coffee, and continued. "Take your advice, and try some of it yourself, mum." She turned and walked to the living room just to get away from Jackie, who seemed shocked at Rose's little speech, because that was the most she had said in nearly months.~

The Doctor had just managed to escape his own misery when Martha asked him something. He pulled himself back to his current reality. He turned to look at her for a moment before trying to speak."I'm sorry what did you say?" Martha raised her eyebrows in response to his silence. "I said Doctor can we go the other part of New New York?" The doctor got that look on his face; a broken and tired look that always reminded Martha that she was nothing but a replacement. He began to remember when he brought Rose here. A smile crept across his face and a sparkle reached his eyes as he remembered that kiss. The second time they had kissed. A kiss that was the reason behind the kiss. How Cassandra had taken over her body and wanted to know what the Doctor taste like. It was weird but scary at the same time. he was most Afraid that she was going to die from the pressure but she didn't. Doctor quickly pulled out of his sadness when Martha said something. "Are you thinking about Rose again?" A paranoid look had reached Martha's face in the short time the Doctor had been lost in memory. "Yes, I was thinking of her. Now enough standing around Allons`y!" They quickly began to walk away. He did not take Martha to the other part. There was too many memories and happiness there. For it was the first place his tenth recreation and Rose had went after his regeneration. Their first date. A date filled with so much joy.

~Rose had finally decided that as much as she hated to admit it, her mother was right. She had to go out, try and make some friends. She finished her coffee, having downed it faster than she had expected, and decided to take a shower and get out that day. As she allowed the hot water to flow, gaining more and more heat, she thought of the time she ifso fiery and sweet that it made him love her more. His smile slightly broaden has he remembered first met the Doctor, how she had grown to love him and she had even gotten him to dance. How she had absorbed the heart of the time vortex in the TARDIS to stay with him and how he had taken it away in a single, life changing kiss- and then he regenerated. And she had mistrusted him, never believing that he would measure up to who he had been. She was wrong, so wrong, and all the times she had been in danger- she stepped into the burning shower, allowing the hot water to sear her thoughts away. One, however, stayed and came to the surface, unbidden. Her own voice, screaming, "Take me back! Please, take me back!" Her tears mixed with the water running down her face and she shook her head, clearing the memory from her mind. She dredged up the harder to find memories that were happy, indeed, and some even funny. Cassandra in her body, awkward, but in the Doctor's body, charming and more than slightly hilarious, as well as a bit creepy. The memories of each time she and the Doctor, _her_ Doctor, had done amazing things together, saved civilizations- and she could never have that again. Never. She stepped out of the shower, air blissfully cool against her skin after the burning water, and threw on any clothes, probably sweatpants and a grey shirt, not particularly caring about her appearance as she left her room wearing the one pair of shoes she had since she had come to live in the parallel universe- a pair of Converse All Star's exactly like those of the Doctor. "I'm going out, mum. Don't ask me where, I don't know. I'll probably hang out with Mickey." She slammed the door after her, pulling her hoodie on as she left.~

Bringing Martha to New New York had been once again filled with trouble but instead of bringing her back home to stay home, she become his companion. Oh how Martha and Rose had trusted him enough to drop everything and travel the universe. Just like Rose, Martha insisted on coming. She wouldn't have it any other way just as Rose refused to leave until they were ripped apart by the forces of the universe causing them to be forever lost to each other. Their sweet, loyal and beautiful love caused him to rejects Martha's affections. He couldn't return these affections because of the love Rose and him shared. A love that was made of the stuff from legends. A love that would survive through time itself. A love that almost killed Rose when she took in the time vortex from the Tardis to save him. A decision that created the tenth Doctor. He could bring Martha along , she would be good for him so his thoughts wouldn't slip to Rose all the time. She could be the person to keep him from doing terrible things, after all Donna said he needed someone to stop him. Martha did so many things that reminded the Doctor of his fantastic Rose. Martha's excitement to see worlds or other species; things she says, her ability to stop him from doing terrible things or a look on her face. "So Doctor where to now?" He turned to see Martha leaning against the one of the railings in the Tardis just as Rose did. A small smile played across his lips as he remembered the last time Rose leaned on that railing. She would never be his fantastic Rose but she could make a great companion who will keep him out of his misery for long periods of time. Wallowing in ones misery for a long time is no way to live. Beside if he did then he would go as crazy as Martha says he is. This doesn't mean i'm replacing Rose it just means i'm trying to live life without my fantastic Rose. "I don't know . It's going to be a surprise.!"

~ Rose was wandering the streets of the parallel Cardiff, knowing that this was where Torchwood had been in the other universe. She caught a few glimpses of the familiar blue box, and deliberately ignored the sights that must surely exist only in her own mind. A memory came back, however, of the time after the accident. _Crying on the beach in Norway, of course this was what she wanted to be doing. The Doctor was there, or at least he appeared to be. "I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye," he had told her, causing another sob to wrack her body. "You look like a ghost," she told him, and he held up his sonic screwdriver, pointing it at something unseen. "Hold on," he says, clarifying the image. "Can I-?" She asks cautiously, not wanting to get her hopes up. "Nah, its still just an image. No touch," he said regretfully, at least from her point of view. "Can't you come through properly," she asked, knowing that it was impossible. The Doctor shook his head. "The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse. Where did the gap come out, anyway?" She huffed a small laugh, holding no humour. "We're in Norway." "Norway, right," he said, causing Rose to nearly break down once more. God knows she had been doing it enough lately. "About fifty miles out of Burgen. It's called 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden. It translates to 'Bad Wolf Bay'," she added after a few seconds. "How long have we got?" He shook his head. "About two minutes." She nodded, holding back sobs. "Right. I can't think of what to say!" A second of deliberation- "Still got mister Mickey, then?"_ She brushed the memory aside as she approached Mickey, but unable to avoid the worst of the blow- _The Doctor's eyes were full of tears as well, after her small confession that took much out of her and left them both nearly speechless, though they both knew it to be true. "Rose Tyler, I-" The image blinked out of existance and Rose collapsed to the ground, tears spilling over more and more as they burned her cheeks, struggling for breath at the unfinished body wracked with sobs and she refused the help of Mickey-_ "Hey, babe. Glad to see you out in open air!" Mickey was talking to her. Right. "Hey, Mickey," she said depressingly. "Can't say I'm glad to see the sky, though, its not the same anymore. How's," she lowered her voice for a moment, "How's Torchwood working for you?" He nodded. "Good, for me. Your dad," she flinched. She had never known her father, and when she tried to save him from his fate, she realized what a grave mistake it was. "He's a good man." She looked around, hoping for something, anything, to distract her from this meaningless discussion, and in her frantic searching happened upon the sight of a familiar brown coat and suit slipping into the doors of a blue Police box with a slight smirk on his face. She wondered, briefly, what he was doing then and if he had found someone else yet. He should never be lonely, she knew what it did to a person.~

Once again the Tardis had landed someone new and unknown. "Where are we Doctor?" A smirk played across his lips at the sound of that question. Oh how the Doctor never got tired of that question. "Well how about we go see what world awaits outside the door." Martha raced to the door before the Doctor could say anymore. Once outside a salty breeze lifted their coat tails. The Doctor recognized this bay. Hot salty tears began to reach his eyes as he remembered when he was last here. So long ago it seems since he was forced to say goodbye. A goodbye he was never able to finish. Suddenly his body went numb as he remembered those last words he said in bad wolf bay. _Here you are living a life day after day. One adventure I can never have. Am I going to ever see you again? You can't. Tears began to fall from both of them. I love you. A smile reaches his lips. I suppose if this is my last chance to say it Rose Tyler..._ He never got to finish his goodbye to his fantastic Rose. "Doctor where are we? What year is it?" For a moment the Doctor was unable to answer as the hot tears rolled down his face. "Doctor what's wrong?" He turned to look at her. " We are in a parallel universe in which this is called bad wolf bay. This is impossible we can't be here or two universe die." He quickly began to walk up the beach toward the city. With every step his heart became heavier as he thought of his beautiful yet sad Rose. "Doctor have you been here before?" The Doctor did answer he was lost in his thoughts. He felt so joyed at the possibility of being able to hold his lovely Rose in his arms, kiss away those salty tears she cried that day all while being able to mend his broken hearts. "DOCTOR!" He turned to see Martha standing a few feet behind him. ''I have been here before but only as a holographic image." Martha became paranoid with his short answers. "What do you mean?" Pain came across his face as he began to explain the sad, beautiful, tragic love affair. "The last time I was here I was saying goodbye to Rose. This is the parallel universe she went to after the ghost and Daleks. This is where she died. Even with the Tardis I was unable to enter because two universes would collapse. I was unable to say goodbye." A look of shock reached Martha's face as she stepped closer. "I am so sorry. Then how are we here if you couldn't get in before.'' She now understood his ever so present pain and distance from her. "There must be a rift. We have to go and try to find Rose. Then find out whats going on." It hit him that he would have to say another goodbye and he could say those words he never got to say. Within 20 minutes they had reached the city. 'Its so beautiful yet..." "It comes with a consequence Martha, remember that." Martha stayed two steps behind knowing at the moment she didn't exist only his need for Rose. All that went through his mind was I have to find Rose. He imaged her soft silky hair, eyes as green as the grass and her sweet musical laugh that he so desperately needed everyday. A few feet in front of him stood someone who looked like Mickey. No it cant be he thought just no its impossible. But all that doubt disappeared when the man turned around, it was Mickey and in front of him stood his fantastic Rose. The doctor stopped and began to feel hot tears roll down his look so tired and worn. Martha looked and saw what made him almost drop to his knees. "Is it her?" "Yes its my Fantastic Rose." he croaked. His hearts swelled with joy and despair as he yelled while running towards her "ROSE!"


	2. Chapter 2

~Rose's eyes flicked up around Mickey at the familiar sound of the TARDIS materialising. Just another of the hallucinations, she decided, at least until her eyes followed a woman running out of the door followed closely by the Doctor, _her_ Doctor. Her hand moved to her mouth and she looked back at Mickey, certain that she was imagining the sight. A few minutes passed and she heard distant footsteps on the sand and her own name, the Doctor's familiar voice calling, "ROSE!" She looked back and saw the Doctor running back towards her, and Mickey had turned around as well so she knew this wasn't a vision and oh god it was him. It was really him. "D- Doctor?" She somehow managed to choke out the work despite the lump brought to her throat. Mickey shoved her shoulder a bit and said, "Go on then, I know you want to." Rose, eyes blurred with tears, started running towards the Doctor as fast as she could, having lost only a bit of the speed she had gained from traveling with the Time Lord. Meeting him nearly halfway, she slammed into him with outstretched arms. "Doctor, oh god, it really is you, not just some vision that I saw, it- its _you!"_ Her voice was choked with sobs and she could barely even understand herself but from the way the Doctor's face was shining with tears she was certain he understood. Every sorry moment since then, the depressed hours sitting at home and writing down all of the adventures she had had with the Doctor, was wiped away in a second holding him in her arms, both of them supporting each other as she listened to the beating of his hearts against her own. Her face burrowed into his shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent that had stayed on her clothes for only so long before it had faded and it was only a faint memory. But he was there, actually there, and everything was okay again. "You... You're back? But how? Doctor, I'm so glad... I love you," she said, the words blurring and coming out in a rush, somehow manageable and clear. "You're really here."~

His hearts began to beat faster as she turned and recognized him. His Rose saw him. His Rose was there. She was not a flowed down his face like a waterfall. As his fantastic Rose ran towards him yelling his name He spread his arms out to catch her. They slammed into each other with arms open. Her hot salty tears stained his shirt as she cried into his shoulder. Finally! Again he could feel her soft silky hair against his cheek and her hot breath on his shoulder. It was like nothing had changed she still fit into his arms like a puzzle piece. She had began to talk and blabber as she looked at him. "You... You're back? But how? Doctor, I'm so glad... I love you," He understood every word even though they came out in blur. She was no longer just a memory. She was standing there. He was able to hear her sweet musical voice again. He kissed her forehead to make sure it was really her and that he wouldn't wake up again. Tears blurred his vision as he moved back slightly to look at her. The tiredness and saddness had melted away from both of them "Oh my Rose, how I missed you. I love you to!" A smile spread across her face as he began to kiss her. It had been so long since he had been able to kiss those soft sweet lips. For a split moment everything disappeared, it was only them, only they existed. They melted into each other like butter. The world around them did not exist. They had found each other through time and space. The Doctors hearts began to burst with joy as his hearts broken pieces mended. The Doctor pulled away not knowing how much time had passed. A smile and laughter had replaced their tears as they stared at each other. "You...yyou said and you kissed me" Her laugh, it was real oh how he missed it. "I never got to finish it before and I had to say so you knew." That familiar smile spread across her lips. "Well, is this her Doctor? The one you lost?"The Doctor still having one arm around Rose's waist turned to look at Martha. She stood with her arms crossed with Mickey who had somehow wound up beside her. He looked over Rose who had a fire in her eyes. "I'm Rose Tyler and you are." He didn't know how to explain his relationship with Rose to her. Martha however took note of the way Rose and the Doctor had been enthralled with each other which lead her to realize where she really stood. "I'm Martha his current companion. I have been with him for what seems like a few months now. " Before Rose could answer the Doctor said "I was lonely and she helped the loneliness." "Do you still feel lonely now Doctor" He turned to look at her. With his half smirk he turned to look at her before answering. "No Rose i'm no longer lonely because I found you. Now how about we go see Jackie. I've kinda missed her mindless chatter and good to see you to Mickey. Allons~y!" " Mickey began to lead the way but before the Doctor could follow him and Martha, Rose pulled him back and touched his face for a moment. He bent down and kissed her not knowing if it was to reassure him or both of them. "I've never heard you say that before Doctor." "Well I grew fond of that word while you were away." She laughed. "I guess I have a lot to catch up on" "Oh, just my latest adventures nothing huge." "Doctor, Rose come on!" yelled Mickey. "Coming" they yelled as their hands found each other and connected. They smiled at each other before racing after Mickey and like old times oh how the Doctor had missed her

~Rose was captivated by her excitement, pausing only for a second to wonder if this was indeed a dream. Her imagination had grown quite...vivid in the time since coming to the parallel universe. When she realized that she would have never dreamed up someone who looked at the Doctor in the same way she must have when she first met him- with awe, wonder, and a sense of longing- she knew that it was real, and that she had her Doctor. The pressure of his fingers entwined with her own was enough to send her on a blissful high, so much better than the medication induced nothingness that the doctors had prescribed for her depression. The only reason she even went was because she was almost so catatonic that her mother had practically carried her, yet she remembered every instant of it. It was all a distant memory that happened to someone else, though, now that he was back. "So," she ventured, "Martha." She had to admit, she was more than a little jealous of the woman. "She looks nice." She was jealous that this Martha person got to travel with the Doctor when she had that torn away from her, jealous that the woman had the chance to spend months with him. She wanted to hold up the front of being jealous, but she couldn't, not for much longer, anyway. All she wanted to say, "I missed you, so much, every day I missed you," but it just wouldn't come out. "She looks at you the way I used to, back when you were all... leather jacket-y." She huffed a small laugh. "Do I have to be worried about anything?"~

The Doctor had to keep reassuring himself that this wasn't a dream or a mix of memories. Every so often he would turn to look at her. And she would be looking at him with that same loving stare he gave her. Just her being next to him made him forget all his worries and sorrows that filled his heart when she was gone. ""Do I have to be worried about anything?" Before answering he looked at Martha who at that same moment had turned her head to look over at them. He had to admit she was a pretty women but she wasn't his Rose. He could never love her like he loved his Rose. It was Rose who stole his heart, both of them infact. She kept his mind of Rose so he his mind wasn't always occupied with sorrow. But all she would be is the unwanted companion who fell for him like so many others and just like with the others his affections laid elsewhere. They had reached Jackie's house . He grabbed Rose and pulled her to the side before entering the home. Martha turned to say something but Mickey pulled her along. "They need to talk without people around, come on." "But..." "Third wheels aren't meant for these conversations." They had been standing there for a few minutes with their hands intertwined, To the world they looked like a love struck couple admiring each others company but thats not what they were. This was the Doctor and Rose. A Time Lord and a human who had been through hell and back; seen the stars and universes together. A love affair that lasted through time and space itself. The Doctor found himself touching Rose's face with his loose hand. She leaned into his touch like it was part of her everyday life. "Rose my fantastic Rose" he meant to pause for a moment but the words poured out in a blur as if he was possessed. " You have nothing to worry about. My hearts belong to you; always have and always will. Just as I said before she was someone to keep me company and stop me from doing terrible things. She could never replace you because she doesn't have your sweet laugh, eyes as green as a meadow, hair as soft as silk or fit into my arms like a puzzle piece. I love you Rose Tyler ." A smile had spread across their faces at the sound of those words. Before Rose could answer the Doctor kissed her again. "Now how about we go see Jackie, I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see me" he said as a smirk reached his face.N

~Rose leaned into his touch as though it were gravity, as though he were the only thing holding her to the earth. Her lips tilted into a smile as he responded, giving a slight nod as he suggested going inside. "I was always worried that maybe... you would forget," she confessed as they walked. "And your hair is still a mess, mum will bother you about that, actually. She'll complain about your suit like always, too." She opened the door to let him inside and led him through the hall to the kitchen, shuffling her footsteps with a depressed look on her face. She turned and winked at the Doctor, holding a hand up to suggest that he wait for a moment. "Hey, mum," she said glumly, eyes downcast. Jackie rushed towards her and pulled her into a hug, saying, "Darling, I'm sorry, I know that its still a tender spot, I shouldn't've said those things." Rose turned so that if Jackie looked up she would only see the wall, and she put a small, mischievous grin on for the Doctor's benefit. "Actually, mum, I think I've met someone who can help. He says he's a doctor, and he has experience with cases like mine. We met on the beach a couple of minutes ago, actually. Mickey met him too, said he looked like he could help. He's here now, if you want to meet him." Rose struggled to keep the joy out of her voice while vaguely describing the Doctor, and let Jackie believe that she was talking about anyone. Jackie looked up and saw the wall, and Rose pulled her face into a gloomy expression once more. "Oh, sweetie, you don't have to keep up with the doctors, they don't know what they're talking about. I'm surprised, actually. You're saying the word without bursting into tears, what did this 'doctor' do to you?" Jackie's expression had gone from motherly to suspicious in about ten seconds, and Rose struggled keeping her face straight as she watched the Doctor and her mother. "Nothing, mum. He's here now, so why don't you ask him yourself?" She wheeled her mother around to face the Doctor as she winked at him with a smirk. Jackie nearly fell as she recognized his face after a few seconds, and Rose struggled to hold her up. "Oh, it's him. Rose, how...?~

The Doctor stood in the corner as Rose talked to Jackie. He couldn't help but stifle a laugh as she explained a Doctor had helped. It was not only joy to see her sadness replaced a mischievous grin but funny as well. He stood there waiting for few minutes waiting for her signal. Wait wheres Martha and Mickey? He couldn't see them from where he was standing. He looked back at Rose who had turned to look over at him. She had a smirk across her lips and gave him the signal to come in. Out of habit the Doctor had grabbed Rose's hand before entering. He began to smile at the shock look on Jackie's face. "Oh, it's him. Rose, how...?" Before he could say anything Jackie slapped him. "It's always the mothers!" Once again before he could defend his self Jackie started her famous mindless chatter. "You could have came all this time! Why now? Do you know what hell Rose has been through?" He actually did; the Doctor himself had went through that same hell everyday they were separated. He looked over at Rose who was trying to say something and had stepped closer as if to protect him from Jackie. "Jackie if I had new another way I would have come in a heartbeat but there isn't or wasn't. I don't know how me and Martha got here really." he said crinkling his eyebrows together. Seeing that Jackie was about to start again he jumped in. "Martha is my current companion and where is Martha by the way?" He began to look around the small living room for her. "Why didn't you say that before Doctor?" Rose had began to laugh at her mother's examination of him. "I was going to before you slapped me which is starting to hurt by way." Martha had suddenly reached the other side of the Doctor with Mickey behind her. She had gotten her famous annoyed yet pissed off look. It was this look that signaled one of her famous speeches. "I have been sitting in the living room on the sofa for the entire time you have been standing here looking like a lovestruck school boy. In fact since the we have arrived here you have been so wrapped up in your fantastic Rose!" Rose had grown tense beside him. He looked over and saw that the fire had returned in her eyes. Looks like he was going to not only figure out how the hell he got here but keep Martha and Rose from killing each other. "Martha, I haven't seen Rose in a very long time so of course i'm going to be lost in the moment but at the same time I will solve this problem. Martha I haven't forgot about you, I did ask where you were. " Rose had relaxed beside him and seemed to loosen her grip. She Had began to smile a little again as if to say you lose. Martha on the other hand had kept that look on her face just less subtle. It was Sarah Jane Smith all over again just worse and in a parallel universe. "How about we all go sit down in the lIving room while I make some tea. " Everyone filed into the living room with Mickey and Martha where the were earlier and the Doctor and Rose on the other sofa. "What do you suppose we do Doctor?" "Well Mickey first I need to go to the Tardis to see if I can find any help there. Rose would you like to come?" She simply smiled and nodded her head yes as if she was at a loss for words. A wide grin broke out across their faces at her answer. "Well then allons y!" They began to get up to leave but Martha stopped them with a question. "What about me?" "Stay here with Mickey and he can explain Doomsday, if you don't mind Mickey?" "Not at all" replied Mickey knowing why the Doctor had decided to leave Martha here for the moment. They were just about to the door when a little boy came through the door yelling "Mommy its David i'm home!" The Doctor was expecting the boy to run to Jackie but instead he ran to Rose. A sheer look of confusion and shock reached his face. He look over at Rose who was smiling but then her face fell when the Doctor looked at her. The boy had the same spiky messy hair as the Doctors but Roses eyes. He was tall and wiry like the Doctor but walked like Rose. No it can't be thats impossible she said it was Jackie's. He was joyed but angry that she had lied. Yet she knew him better than anyone. If she hadn't he would have done anything to get to her and David. She knew she had to lie because he was the protector of the universe. He was a father! A tear rolled down his face at the realization and his hearts burst with even more joy. The house had grown quite. Jackie stood in the kitchen looking them while Martha and Mickey sat on the edge of the sofa. Rose got up still holding the boys hand all while reaching for the Doctors. He grabbed her hand as she let go of Davids. The Doctor let go of Rose's hand to bend down so he could look at David better. He touched his face for a brief moment and then stood back up. He turned to Rose as he grabbed her hand and said "Is this my son?" Not a single soul breathed as they awaited Rose's answer.

~Her mother slapped the Doctor and Rose flinched, moving forward to stop her. Opening her mouth to say something to berate her mother, she was cut off when Jackie began a spiel about how the Doctor could have come the entire time. At the mention of the "hell she'd been through," Rose flinched, but stayed where she was. After a moment, she gathered her wits and moved forward to stop her again, opening her mouth to speak once more as the Doctor took over and began to speak. Even hearing his voice was soothing to Rose's senses, as though someone had turned up the heat and he was cooling the burns. His confused look as he finished made her lips turn up in a slight grin until Martha was brought up once more. She started laughing, however, unable to help herself, as her mother continued looking him up and down doubtfully. Then Mickey appeared with the Doctor's most recent companion, Martha. She looked... well, to be honest she looked jealous...and pissed. Rose felt her insides turn in jealousy because only she should be allowed to look at the Doctor this way, because he was _hers_ and no one could take him away. Then Martha started talking, saying, "I have been sitting in the living room on the sofa for the entire time you have been standing here looking like a lovestruck school boy. In fact since the we have arrived here you have been so wrapped up in your fantastic Rose!" Rose tensed immediately, her lips curling into a snarl. It was going to be very hard to keep herself from tearing this woman limb from limb if this was how she would act anytime she saw the Doctor with Rose. Her Doctor looked at her then, eyes full of concern and she cooled a little, her demeanor softening ever so slightly and she realized that not only had she been holding back so much of his fury, it had gone both ways and they were like a soothing chemical the brain sends out to each other. "Martha, I haven't seen Rose in a very long time so of course i'm going to be lost in the moment but at the same time I will solve this problem. Martha I haven't forgot about you, I did ask where you were," the Doctor said, and Rose had been listening absently without even noticing he was speaking. He spoke to Martha so familiarly, like they were the best of friends and Rose had a flicker of doubt, only for an instant, that she had somehow been replaced. Remembering the look on his face, however, when they had fallen into each other's arms on the beach, she knew that there was no way he could have replaced her so quickly. After his words, however, Rose couldn't help herself- she gave Martha a spiteful little smirk, her unsaid words passing though her eyes. _He's mine, _they said, _Lay a finger on him and you're dead. And you know what? I. WIN._ Martha glared back at her, clearly not understanding the meaning of the word subtle. She was reminded a bit of the way it had been when she had first met Sarah Jane Smith, how jealous she had been, but even then she had been with the Doctor, nothing serious yet but getting closer every day they were together. It had been nice to be on his level of intelligence for once, even though it was through alien technology. Krillitane oil was odd, but not too awful. Someone, presumably her mother, offered to make tea. Of course it was Jackie, she was always making tea. At the suggestion there was quite a bit of movement as people filed into the living room, Rose ending up sitting on the smaller, rather cramped loveseat across from the couch Martha and Mickey occupied. Of course, it didn't bother Rose much, she made as much room for him as she could, somehow ending up sprawled halfway across his lap. Mickey spoke up first, breaking the awkward silence that was threatening to engulf them all. "What do you suppose we do, Doctor," he asked in his Cockney accent, giving a reason for conversation in the quiet room. "Well," the Doctor started with the familiar and almost drawling tone, "Mickey, first I need to go to the Tardis to see if I can find any help there." He paused for a moment, then added as though it was a question of if and not when, "Rose, would you like to come?" Rose nodded, a smile breaking across her face once more. A grin stretched across his face as well as he stood and said, "Well, then, allons~y!" Then, of course, Martha spoke and ruined the moment, saying, "What about me?" The Doctor deliberated for a moment before saying, "Stay here with Mickey and he can explain Doomsday, if you don't mind Mickey?" To which he replied, "Not at all," most likely understanding why the Doctor wanted to have a moment with Rose. Then David chose that moment to come home from school early, running through the door crying, "Mommy its David I'm home!" His adorable voice that was the highlight of her day for so long caused her body to stiffen as she forced a smile onto her face as she saw the Doctor tracking him as he ran into Rose's arms. Rose managed to avoid looking at the Doctor for a moment, knowing what she would see there when she looked up. Shock. Disbelief. Possibly even anger at keeping this from him. She knew he was smart enough to put two and two together and realized from the culmination of their features that he was the Doctor's son. She looked up and her face with the false expression fell, seeing all she had expected and somehow more. She had lied to him, she knew, and he would be feeling betrayed, but it was the only way to save worlds, to save universes, because no matter what if he had known he would have stopped at nothing to protect her and their child. Her heart felt shattered as she saw a single tear roll down the side of his face, so she held her son's hand and reached for the Doctor's as she stood, needing the comfort as the rest of the adults in the house looked on the tense scene. After what felt like and probably was a few secinds, he let go of her hand and leaned down to look at David, who was hiding his face. He was a shy child but bursting to the seams with enthusiasm once one took the time to get to know him. A few silent seconds passed as he looked at his son and touched his face then straightened, looking at Rose before asking the question he already knew the answer to- "Is this my son?" Rose nodded, unable to keep it secret from him, yet not trusting her own voice in that moment. She let go of the Doctor's hand as she leaned down to David and whispered in his ear, "Mommy's going to go talk to this man for a few minutes, okay? He's your daddy, the one I told you about when you were really little." David's eyes widened but he nodded, slowly and solemnly as she took the Doctor's hand and led him back outside.~


End file.
